From EP 1 384 422 B1, there is known an item of seating furniture having a seat and a backrest which are retained in an articulated manner on a frame, an actuation mechanism which is constructed as a linear actuator being provided for adjusting the inclination of the seat and backrest. The linear actuator is conventionally screwed to a frame of the item of furniture. In this instance, the assembly region is often only accessible with difficulty with the result that the assembly of the linear actuator involves considerable complexity. Replacement of a defective linear actuator which may be necessary at a later time is also difficult in most cases.